The Pokemon Clan Rewrite
by flame naruto
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

SUP FANFIC FANS THIS IS FLAME NARUTO WITH THE POKEMON CLAN REWRITE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY JOB BEEN DRIVING ME CRAZY KEEP ME ON THE DAYS OFF I HAVE ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER CAUSE I WORKED MY ASS OFF OF THIS ONE AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE FIVE LUCKY LADIES THAT GET TO BE ON NARUTOS HAREM SO ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OH I ALMOST FORGOT NARUTO DO THE DISCLAIMER

Naruto: fine flame naruto does not own pokemon or naruto they own to people who made (turns to me) can i have my ramen now?

flame naruto: sure so ON WITH CHAPTER ONE

"speaking"

"_thought"_

"**demonic voice/****transformation voice"**

* * *

Long ago before the Elemental Nation ever existed, there were four regions that hold strange and powerful creatures that would surprise the Ninja World. These regions were the Kanto Region, Johto Region, Hoenn Region, and finally the Sinnoh Region. Each of these regions shares one thing in common, they have the same creatures that live on their land, air, and water. Even though they have the same creatures, they are all different. They are separated by what there bodies look like, the way they behave and act, what they eat, if they come out by day or by night, if they live in the water, the sky, on land or underground. But there's one thing they could all do, they could use strange attacks. These attacks could be elemental or just physical attacks. They are able to use fire, water,ice, lightning, ground, rocks, plants, dark, phsyic, fighting, flying, dragon or normal types of attacks. The people that lives with these strange creatures, they decided that they will call them Pokemon.

Even though they are called Pokemon each species, which are over 493, have their own name. Some are able to say their name while others cant. A group of humans were intrigued by these creatures, so they invented an item called a pokeball. This aloud them to capture the Pokemon so they could study them. They see what kind of food they naturally eat, how long they live, and how they breed which shocked them that no matter what species they are, they will lay eggs. Soon these people were known as Pokescientist. Soon another group people started making known as pokefood from different berries that the scientist say they eat in the wild for the Pokemon that are being held. They soon found out how each species is liked to be taken care of, pairing them when its breeding season and how to helped them when they are distress or in pain. Soon these people were known as Pokemon Breeders.

Next are another group of people that see that some Pokemon like to battle, so they help train them to be stronger and win more battles. Soon these people are known Pokemon Trainers. They started making sets of rules where that trainers are only aloud to have six Pokemon, give some money to the winner if they ever lose, have to be at least ten years old to become a Pokemon train and go to the near by Pokescientist lab to get their starter Pokemon, pokeballs, and a pokedex that the scientist invented so you could check what kind of pokemon you meet upon your journey. Trainers go and challenge Pokemon Gyms where you could battle the Gym Leader for a badge. When the Pokemon Trainers wins the right number of badges, they are aloud to enter the Pokemon tournament. If they win the tournament , they are aloud to challenge the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world. This trainer is called the Pokemon Master.

The last group of saw that a lot of Pokemon are very beautiful,graceful, and see that some of their attacks could make look even better. Soon they started training them how to look their best with their attack bring out looks and how to do combination attacks. After they think their Pokemon are ready, they enter something known as Pokemon Contest and the trainers are called Pokemon Coordinator's. They go three rounds. The first round is the show off round. Once they show what they got, they are judge by three judges. After that, the second round is the battle round for those made it to the semifinals. They have five minutes to beat their opponents and showing off at the same time. After time is up, they see who had the most points to make it to the final two. The third round is the final round to see who wins the Pokemon Contest. It`s the same as the second round which is also a battle round. After whoever wins the final round gets a ribbon. When the coordinators win the right amount of ribbons, they will be able to enter the Grand Festival. When a coordinator wins the Grand Festival, they would be known as the best coordinator ever.

However, like every good things in the world, there are the bad things in the world. There`s an organization that does terrible things to Pokemon. Forcing them to follow their evil orders, experimentingon them to created the most powerful Pokemon that only follow their orders so they could rule the world. They are known as Team Rocket. Team Rocket not only experiment on Pokemon, they also steal Pokemon from their trainers. But the Pokemon's they want the most are the. The Legendary Pokemon are the best of the best. With powers that Pokemon or humans could only dream from traveling through time to going through different dimensions. So many times the Legendarys slip through Team Rockets fingers that if look at their leader, it looks like pop several blood vessels. But soon they were able to capture on of them that had the power to transform into any of them. For months they had tried to clone the Legendarys from the blood of the one they had caught. But with each cloning, the clones would just die after a few hours and then they would take more blood when run out of DNA samples. With more blood being taken, it wasn`t long before the body couldn`t handle producing more blood than it could so the Legendary Pokemon passed away from blood and that angered one very powerful being.

This being from what legends say was the very first and creator of Pokemon. For long as he was alive, humans and Pokemon lived side by side in harmony. Soon however, that peace and harmony started being replaced. Some humans started to feel that humans are above Pokemon and started to do terrible things to the Pokemon. The Creator watch his bretheren being in ways that shouldn`t be seen or heared of. He tried everything he could think of so Pokemon and human could live together where no one could control each. Not even a prophecy he created made no difference. That's when he had enough when of his elites was killed. He decided that the Pokemon shalled be separated from the humans forever! Using almost all of his power, he created a dimension where only Pokemon could live at. Soon the Pokemon started being sent off to their new home but the Creator made one fatal flaw. When the Created made the new dimension and started sending the Pokemon's their, he made it at night when the moon was blood red. Legend say that when the moon is red, the gate separating the human and the demonic world weakens. So with the sudden built of power for creating the Pokemon's new home a loud the already weaken gate to weaken even further to the point that demons could get through.

As soon the gate reached it weakest, the demons broke through and started heading off into the human world. Back to the Creator he stared off in horror watching as one by one demons was entering the human world. Knowing what he has to do, he used the last of his power to close the gate and sealed it so no more demons could get through. However nine demons was able to get through. The demons looked a round seeing that they were in the human world but also seen what these humans had did to the Pokemon in their own world so they decided that the humans should pay for what they had done. So the slaughter had begun. One by one the great regions fell before the demons might. While this was all happening, theres was one being watching what was happening to the humans. It was the Creator who wasn`t able go to the dimension he created since he used the last of his power to close the gate and sealed it so no demons could get through. He went into hiding so he could regain some of his power to go to where the other Pokemon are. Surprisingly, they left him alone, like they knew he would not interfere. After he regain enough strenght, he started heading of to the world he created. Never looking back to what happens to the humans. What he doesn`t know that after a few centuries of the demons _"cleansing" _land where the humans lost almost all of their knowlegded of Pokemon and technology that one human will discovered an inner energy that all humans seems to have. That inner energy of that one human discover will soon be known as_ chakra._

* * *

flame naruto: whew that chapter took a while to make i hope you like it cause as it says one top **I WORKED MY ASS OF ON THIS CHAPTER **please review it whats keeps me going also dont forget to vote for the TOP FIVE girls you want in narutos harem the poll is in my profile again please review ja ne** FLAME NARUTO OUT** (burst into flames)


	2. AN

flame naruto: (sad voice) hello fanfic world its flame naruto with some bad news... im discontineuing the pokemon clan rewrite i lost the will to write this and the writers block for it won`t go away i also took down the old one as well so im putting the rewrite up for adoption just PM me if you are intristed and ill see what i can do anyway it looks like this is flame naruto flaming out of this story(sniff) forever ja (burst into flames)

R.I.P: the pokemon clan rewrite 11/15/09- 6/8/11


End file.
